Ancient times
by Rosetorn22
Summary: Akefie(Bakura) wasnt the only thief back in ancient Eygpt, Yorie was there too. Bakura and Yorie both love a challenge along with the trill of thieving. They will challenge eachother for love and reputation. Both of them are connected to the shadows, Bakura being obsessed with revenge and Yorie being a member of the shadow clan. How will things play out for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Ancient Times: reedited. **

**Rose: Hey guys i'm rose (obviously) This is a Thief King Bakura (Afekie) story and an OC of mine. This story is set back in Ancient Times (which explains the name). **

**I've added alittle twist to the story of Kul Elna, not the main story but it'll be important. You learn this story through Yorie (the OC's) past. Her and Afekie belonged to the same tribe of theives, however Kul Elna was only one of seven villiages. I'll give you a hint seven villages each village had people that could harness certain dark powers. The people in the village where Afekie lived were called finders (a.k.a were the power of the millennium ring came from.)**

**Yorie: She goes by Khons (god of the moon) as the leader of her ban of thieves. She has silver hair that goes down to her knees but she keeps it up in a ponytail. With silver eyes that glowed in the moon light. She can wear whatever you want her too. She comes from the village of seers (millennium necklace). Her first vision was predicting the britrayal of their tribe with the massacre of the finders village and the creation of the millennium items. Once Kul Elna was destoryed the villages dispursed to hid themselves from the traitor and Pharaohs that had ordered it's demise.  
**

FADE IN: mid-night outside a tomb.

She creeps along slyly along the outer walls of the tomb a few of her men behind her others were spread out on the other sides of the tomb. Her silver hair up in a ponytail covered by her hood and face mask covering the rest of her face. Her dark blue cloak fluttered slightly in the breeze. The stars shown brightly tonight and the moon illuminated the site. She stopped as she heard a noise causing one of her men to run into her.

"sorry boss," he whispered.

She rolled her eyes thinking *idiot* and kept creeping forward. She slipped into the tomb first finding the cost eerily clear she cocked an eyebrow cause something just didn't seem right.

"whats up boss," the same man asks right behind her.

She snapped her head around giving him a death glare, then a noise echoed behind her making everyone jumped up against the wall blending with the shadows. Footsteps can be heard with talking the faint light from a torch could be seen down the hall. She nodded sending hand signals to two of her men, they nod and position themselves, their backs against a small doorway on either side. She looks at the man Kafae who dared to speck. He gulped in understanding. He went and stood in the middle of the hall she and three others crouched down to lesson their chances of being spotted. The voices and light got louder and brighter until…

"Hey who the hell are you," one of the guards shouted. A wicked smile appeared across her face as she heard weapons being drawn and saw Kafae's face grow pale. He shook as he pulled out his sword. Yorie heard one of the guards laugh at him her two men put their hands on their weapons sensing that the men were coming closer to their position. "you look like you're scared shitless are you really a thief, ha." A different voice boasted at Kafae. The two men walked closer to him walking through the door way. "We shouldn't need to call back up for such a pitiful thief. Did you really think that you steal from our deceased master its only been three days you moron."

That's exactly what Yorie wanted them to think. *no… im pretty sure that you two are the morons. * she thinks as her men draw their weapons and creep up behind the two men. One just shoves his sword through the mans chest the second guard just looks down at his chest in pure shock. Rahji twists his blade around in mans chest making a hole next to his heart blood starts to pour from the mans mouth as his eyes start to cloud. His face turns into a look of pure pain which she had to admit looked good on him. (Rahji looks like Rishid Malik's brother.) The first guard was more lucking his death was a quick one Valiah just grabbed the mans face making sure that he covered the mans mouth as he slit his throat he let the mans body fall lumpy on to the ground and stabbed him the back a few times for good measure. Valiah had ark grey eyes and green hair that was short, he kept his bangs out of his face with a blue bandana.

Kafae looked down relieved, he was still a greenhorn and let out a small hooray which was rewarded with a swift slap to the back of the head from Yorie. He covered his mouth so she wouldn't hear his yelp. He looked around at the satisfied smirks on the rest of the groups faces. Yorie gave some more hand signals and two of the other men dragged the guards corpuses into the near shadows. They all creeped along the walls of the tomb this man was not a pharaoh but he had a high seat in the nobles so they were sure that they would find something good here. Yorie prided herself on her stealth and sneak abilities unlike some idiots that just raided things making as big as boom as possible she honestly couldn't wait for his ignorance to catch up to him. Also she loves stealing things out from under his nose. Yorie had made it to his shit list just by getting to things that he wanted before he had a chance to get to them. Yorie smirked to herself just imaging the look on his face everytime she beat him. She hasn't actually meet the man never even intend too, but hey fate works in funny ways doesn't it. She and the othesr swiftly move through the corridors breaking into rooms and stuffing valuables in their bags. Yorie soon found a stairway leading straight down. She started to walk that way..

"

oss, we don't have much time I don't think that you should go down there," Rahji says In a hushed voice. Yorie glanced back at him and narrowed her eyes and he just hung his head letting out a sigh. Winning Yorie turned to walk down the stairs hearing him mutter "women… so difficult." A knife flew passed his cheek scraping him alittle he looked forward shocked. He froze in place at the silver eyes glowing at him in anger. Realizing that she had heard him he gulped and bowed in submission. Yorie let out a hmph sound and glided down the stairs to a large locked down. Excitement and mischief gleamed in her eyes as she pulled out her lock picks. Like the master thief that she was the door opened quickly as the rest of the group followed their leader down the stairs, they had hit a motherload everyones mouths dropped. Yorie felt them wanting to leap forward but she swiftly turned around and glared at them. Yorie held her pointer figure up moving it side to side in a 'tsk tsk' motion. She pointed to Rahji and another man than pointed up the stairs they nodded in understanding they left their bags in the room and went up the stairs to keep guard. Then she made a circular motion in the air with her finger and they all dispersed except for Kafae. Yorie raised an eyebrow at him and he looked at her dumbly. Yorie heaved a sigh and walked over to him.

"Useless, go look for traps," she whispered to him an awe of understand flew through is face. There was no reason to get excited and dance around a treasure room if you were just going to foolishly fall into some booby-trap. They disarmed all the traps that they could find. Kafae did almost get a spear through the head which made Yorie laugh on the inside. Ahmose had saved his ass at the last second they were relieved and disappointed at the same time. Yorie found greenhorns annoying yet she didn't really want to see them killed either. Ahmose had the same silver hair as Yorie except with dark blue navy streaks in it paired navy blue eyes. His looks staying true to his name which means the moon is born. People would call him the second in command. Just as they were about done the ground shaked beneath them. Yorie sensed it immediately, that aura of pure egotistical relentlessness. *great* she thought as a malicious laugh echoed throughout the halls.

Rahji grimaced, "Told you" Ahmose wacked him for her, Yorie nodded at him approvingly. They all knew who it was *damn it* She thought, Yorie knew that he was starting to catch on to her but she didn't expect to have a confrontation with him so soon.

"Thief king," Valiah breathed out.

Yorie shhhhed him and pointed to the stairs Rahji and the second man had come back down stairs at the first noise, now feetsteps could be heard everywhere along with laughing and the crashing of random objects. *what a waste* Yorie thought. She walked to the stairs and turned to the group. "Remember the thieves code," she said to everyone for the first time in a normal voice. They all nodded and they all made a dash for the stairs. There was no more need for stealth since the scene had already become so corrupted. Eventually they ran into a few strays of Bakuras group but Rahji and Valiah quickly knocked them out if they killed even one man it could result in a riot, thieves did not live with strong bonds money was money and that's just how it was however the thieves code gave them some decorum. They made it to the main hallway.

"Hold it right there assholes," yelled a random man standing the middle of the hallway. Bad move getting in the way she kept running and jumped up just as she got to him kneeing him perfectly in the nose. A pained grunt was the last thing that she heard from the man. The group sneakered and made sure to trample on him after her. Hey they just weren't supposed to kill another thief nothing in the code said anything about beating them within an inch of their life. They all came to a grinding halt at the entry way.

"Well well well," a man sneered in the distance. " you seven aren't any of mine." He says. Yorie look and straight forward infront of her was someone she never wanted to meet. Just seeing him standing there made her stomach turn. Tanned skin whitish/grey hair and dark amethyst eyes seemed…. Well everything about the man just pissed her off.

"Bakura," Yorie said in a low voice.

"Oh, he knows my name," the thief king chuckled. More and more men started to appear around the small group she notice all of them giving the group wicked smirks. Bakura steps closer still eyeing Yorie all as he walks forth hand ready at his blade. "you all wouldn't be part of KHONS's band of thieves would you…" pauses.

"What if we are," says one of her men. *idiot* she thinks.

Bakura snorts and snaps his fingers the man gags as a knife is shoved in his back. And he falls to his knees Yories eyes go wide. Everyone knows that Bakura has a nasty temper nothing compared to hers, of course, but she at least knew how to exerted some form of control. He was known not too. "that bastard has been a thorn in my side for years, always taking what is rightfully mine, what I want," he talked like a king. Hard to believe that he hated the pharaoh cause you would think that they were exactly the same power hungry lunatics that only cared for themselves and those around them that stroked their own egos. " So, tell me," he leans down into her face that is covered. " who are you with," she had to give him credit has wasn't the complete moron that she had expected him to be. Ahmose tensed the closer that he got to her only he knew that she was KHONS. Yorie kept her identity from most of her men, for… confidentiality. Only those who were in her inner circle knew who she was. Don't get me wrong Ahmose wasn't worried that she would be discovered he knew her temper even though Yorie kept her distance emotionally from her men. She took it personally when one of her own was hurt infront of her, plus Bakura called her a man. Because of Yorie's stealth, skill and the unwillingness to share her name people just called her what they liked. KHONS just happened to catch on. On one hand being called the god of the moon didn't bother Yorie at all and one hand it meant that people just assumed that she was a boy which she hated. Even though she was tom-boyish Yorie supported woman power she hates men that trample over women if she could she'd tare out their gusts put them in a bowl and force feed to them. Bakura glares at her when she dosen't answer. He glares at her and snarls, "speck you little panya," he grabs her by the cloak collar and pulls her towards his onk face. He thinks that he has insulted a man by calling him a female name, she just smirk under her face mask. (Panya from what I found means mouse in Egyptian) His eyes flare up then go completely cold as he just smirks. "ok then ," steps away and lets go of her and he then turned on his heel. As he walks away he snaps his fingers, "kill them,"

"WHAT!" Kafae yells, " you cant do that what about the code." He looks around at rest of the group that are standing still.

Bakura snorts "code, ha. You mean the one where shouldn't kill another thief." He turned around to face them. "accidents happen everyday," he says lifting his arms up in grand shrug his men laugh at the greenhorn. Kafae looks petrified. Then men break out laughing and Bakura joins them loudly. He the stop abruptly. "Enough, now kill them and take the treasure back." Then stopped laughing but kept their crazy smiles on their stupid looking faces. They launched at the group.

"now," she yelled. Everyone was of course armed Valiah lashed out with his whip coking his attacker from a distance when the other thieves tried to free him they found out that the whip was laced with small hooks that cut through their skin and those that got into closer combat with him would succumb to the dagger that was at the end of his whip. Rahji held dual swords that were light in weight so he was quick on his feet. Both were good for battle which is why Yorie had brought them with her, somehow she knew that this would happen. Ahmose had a pair of poisoned daggers on him along with a bow and arrows, but he also had another secret, a weapon that he could use anytime he deemed fit. The other two didn't matter cause Yorie knew that they wouldn't make it out of here alive and as for the greenhorn she couldn't see his fate but this didn't look good for him. As for herself, she just smirked and with a flick of her wrist and her crescent moon blades whipped out from under the cloak slashing the two men infront of her. They fell back screaming in agony as they went flying and that only sparked her. Yorie's eyes lit up looking for her next targets. These men were experienced cause it didn't even faze them in the slightest. They kept charging for her. She jumped over one splitting his back in half as she came down to the ground. Once she landed she slammed the curb of her crescent blade into another mans stomach. She twisted it in his stomach and a waterfall of blood fell to the floor with some of his intestates hanging out. His death was satisfying. As she stood up she slashed the others man back again. They both fell forward dead. She then spun around slashing then men that dared get into her range of motion. She kicked one in the stomach and when he heaved forward she cracked his skull open with the hilt of her blade. Then she shoved her other crescent blade into his body the curb of the blade coming out the other side of his body. Yorie yanked it out and blood spattering all over her and it seemed to pull out and organ this time Yorie didn't care and just shook it off her blade and continued to dance. After it felt like only seconds a blade hit hers. She stopped and stared into amethyst eyes glowing with fury, just how she liked it. The more angry he was the more it clouded his mind and judgment became. She smirked and reversed her turn to her surprise he went with her following her every move the rumors of his fighting abilities did not do him any justice, that was all she would give him. She eventually lost him in the dance but stopped right infront of him staring him dead on. The fighting around them had ceased due to their encounter, everyone was curious as to who would win. He glared and her glared harder. But neither of them moved from there positions.

"well panya, you fight well, I should have killed you by now, " he says.

"If im a panya that makes you cheese," (couldn't find cheese in Egyptian) she said wanting to laugh.

He growls, "enough boy," he thrusts himself forward and she swings her blades one hits his wrist that send his sword flying then as her other blade came down on his shoulder his now free hand grabbed her hood and yanked it down over her eyes her blade cut flesh as her cloak came off revealing her long silver hair and silver eyes. The mask still covers the bottom half of her face. But that was soon second in comparison to what the men in the room realized next. She was a woman. The room was silent. It didn't bother Yorie, she was proud that she was a woman dominating a male dominate field. She smirked happily at Bakuras open mouth.

"what's wrong thief king this panya too much for you now," she cooed at him. He jumped up and glared at her.

"disgusting," he says. This confuses her. "You are a woman how unsightly," he says gripping his shoulder. Now she is ticked. Her silver eyes glowing glaring at him.

"the feeling is mutual I assure you." She says. Bakura looks at the bodies around her and sees that he has suffered more casualties then he was planning, he was losing and fast. Now to make it worse it was a woman, he was losing to a woman. He refused to lose… atleast like this… what could he do. His pause had Yorie unsure like he was planning something she looked into his eyes trying to see into his mind however it was blank completely blank. *impossible* she thought *no one can be thinking nothing there are always thoughts floating around in the human mind.*

"Horrid women," he sneers.

Now her mouth drops, "excuse me."

"No skill at all really, what you wish you were a boy or something challenging me like that really, what are you at bitch," he glared at her blankly. How, she don't know its still a mystery to her.

"Please you have no skills asshole, all you do is run around tearing shit up like a little kid breaking other peoples toys cause he cant have them," she snapped she wasn't expecting this woman thing to matter to him she was still a thief and SHE was the one giving him trouble not some man that he thinks she is. Bakura now has rage in his glare *that's better* she thought. "words wont do you any good thief king," she continue.

"oh, really," he arches and eyebrow. Yorie glanced to her team two of them were dead but the greenhorn was still alive.

"of course, ive proven myself to you more than once, bakura… " she trails off and looks at Ahmose. He gives her a look which she glares at then he sighs. That was a quick conversation won. "Men like you are all the same, your head is stuck so far up your ass for you to do anything else just like that pharaoh.."

"Fuck you bitch," he yells and throws a dagger at her. She dodges then one of his make noise full of pain and she hears a thump in the background knowing that he is dead.

She smirks *bingo* she had found a nerve. "nice, just as temperamental as always kura kura," she says.

"what did you say," his voice oozing with death threats.

She laughs, " who do think that YOU are playing with. Thief king my ass," she gives him a dark sweet smile and his eyes widen in rage. *that's it keep being blinded by rage, this is fun* she thinks. "who do you think bested you at the tomb of Senusnet, and then again at the tomb of Sneferu (im just naming off people I don't know when these guys ruled.) Her grin widened "why do think that you've never found me even once. Because you were looking for a man you idiot. IM A WOMAN JACKASS." She just stare at him blades drawn and ready for combat. But he dosent move. "do you want to die where u stand," she hiss.

"I refuse," he says

"what," she says confused.

" I refuse to believe in what you are saying. You are obviously very delusional about it," he scoffs. And anime vein pops out of Yorie's forehead now he has hit her button.

"WHAT!" her voice echoes all through Egypt.

* * *

**Rose: Well that's the first chapter please tell me what you think. Review Please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ancient times

**NOTE: Ok I forgot that we cant write in 2****nd**** person its my first time on this site and I wasn't really thinking about when I was typing so once I figure out how to change the first chapter to 3****rd**** person I will. **

A vase flies and crashes against the wall, "THAT BASTARD," Yorie yell bashing another random valuable in. she'd never meet anyone else like him he was so…so…so, "GAH," she yells as she smash another one. Three people peeked through a crack in the door.

"she's been at it for hours now," says a girl. "kiri you go talk to her." Says a brunette with large brown eyes.

"like hell I will," the one furthest to the right of their group. She had dark green hair with orange-ish brown eyes. She backed away from the group. " I prefer to live thank you." The brunette rolled her eyes. She then turns to red head next to her. "how about you Dalila."

"um.." she goes quietly, " im afraid of her when shes like this," she whispered. Kiris head slumped forward to meet the palm of her hand.

"really," she looked at the other two girls and they backed away from the door. She was about to say something else then someone strode in past and she shut up immediately. A blonde headed and green eyed girl who was obviously a foreigner walked up behind Yorie.

"So how was he," she asked sternly. The three other girls looked at her like she was crazy. Yorie turned to glare at her. "everyone knows," she says," that you and Bakura finally meet." The air was tense around her as she took a deep breathe. She turned to fully face her dear friend.

Takes a big breathe," HES A TOTAL ASS I SWEAR TO FUCKING RA THAT HOPE HE GETS HIS EYES GAUGED OUT AND TO BE FORCED TO CHOKE ON HIS OWN FEICES." She yell at her.

"um… huh and how dose that make you feel," she asks.

"sick and twisted in a maniacal kinda way," Yorie answered honestly.

She smirked at her friend, " then you're normal," she said to her and turned to the door," its safe you babies." Then the others came out. Dalila gets the closest too her and kneels down infront of Yorie.

"so what does he look like," she whispers but the others heard anyway.

Kiri chimed in ," don't you mean to ask if he was hot or not." Her arms folded across her chest pushing her large breasts together.

"no that's all _**you**_ care about," says the brunette.

"shut up, Halima," kiri hissed.

An vein popped out of Yories forehead as their argument escalated. "YOU'RE ALL SO FUCKING ANNOYING," she screeched Halima and Kiri were sent flying out of the room as the blonde pulled Dalila out of Yories way. After she slammed the door on those two she snapped her head to the two girls that were left. The blonde winced when her neck popped loudly. She rubbed her neck as she walked towards them and sat down on the straw mat in the middle of your room. "sorry Rina I just snapped, he was just…so…so infuriating. He tried to play my game back at me. That bastard has no idea who the fuck he is dealing with. " A thump was heard behind the door along with a moan of pain and a victorious sound. Yorie looked at the door then turned back to Rina and Dalila. "Remind me why I ever saved those two."

"Cheap entertainment," Dalila innocently said. She just stared at her. With how innocently she said that Yorie burst out laughing already feeling better. Dalila smiles sheepishly at her.

"well hes defiantly interesting ill give him that, he did have me thinking that I had him wrapped him around my little finger. But –sigh- that's not what pissed me off he tried to play me at my own game, damn it then… then.. THAT PERVERTED BASTARD IS JUST LIKE EVERY OTHER POMPOS MALE UNDER RAS LIGHT ," she breathed heavily. Rina and Dalila looked at her amused. "what?" she asked.

They turned to eachother then back to Yorie. "we didn't even ask sis," said Rina.

"oh, you were waiting for it, don't even try to lie you suck at it," she said. Rina raised her eyebrow –translation it meant for her go on. she sighed again.

Previous

"you..are… delusional," he repeated. She regain herself she wasn't going to let herself get anger not infront of this asshole. Krons was known for being silent and deadly without emotion, which wasn't even human but she could pull it off shes been doing it for years now and she loves it. Yorie so wanted to dethrone the King right then and there. But she wasn't ready yet, she didn't have nearly as many followers then he did. She snorted at him.

"shall we just continue our dance then, " She said bowing to the 'king' a smirk plastered on her face seeing the slight frustration on his face that she didn't let her anger get ahold of her. "come Kura Kura and taste my blade." She jumped up in the air at the same time two of his men tried defend him.

"fools," he said just as they were shot with arrows from Ahmose. She came down on Bakura hard. Metal clashing against metal a wild look flashed in her eyes. Bakura eyes narrowed at her as she shifted her weight in mid-air as she brang her right leg to kick him on the left side of his face however he brought his left forearm up to block her. He winced alittle because she wore metal guards under her cloths. Which means his bones hit metal causing more damage to him then if it was just bone to bone. Yorie smirked and shifted her weight again as she landed on the ground jumping backwards as he took a graceful swing at where she once was. Yorie saw an opening and leaped forward at him her crescent blade aimed for his throat. However metal hit metal again, she was surprised but tried not to show it.

"Bitch you're not the only one with tricks , I am a pro at what do," he smirked smugly.

*what the fuck* she thought *how fucking big headed can one person be.* it was his turn to throw Yorie off balance this time. He had stopped her blade just inches from her target he knocked Yories blade away and forced her backwards. She did a few backward flips so he wouldn't have total control of the battle. With distance between the two of them, she wa able to assess the situation. Her group of five was still massively out numbered as she looked around the room. Her pride was burning right now. She wanted squash Bakura right then and there but they were running out of time. The guards that her men had killed had missed their report time by 30 minutes. From the research she did they all were about to be in big trouble. But Yorie wanted to fight, not worried if she got caught or not. She mentally slapped herself as you found herself at a crossroad. Good thieves never got caught, excellent thieves let themselves be known after the fact like her and Bakura. After just a few moments of battle she could tell that Bakura was at her level or better. But she wasn't going to ever admit that out loud. However the logical part of her brain died with Bakuras next comment.

"awe are you frozen with fear panya," he cooed mockingly at her. Her head snapped towards him her silver eyes shining into his. At first he looked taken back but his eyes quickly returned the glare.

Fear… **she **was supposed to beafraid of **him** she couldn't help it. Yorie burst out laughing right then and there not letting her blades go as she held her sides because they hurt. "oh great," Ahmose sighed and Valieh and Rahji looked him with concern. "here we go again, shes pissed and we're out of time." He looks at his two companions. Before they move Valieh looks a kafae. "leave him if he's lucky hell live," Ahmose said coldly. "Boss can handle herself lets just get outta here while she has these idiots full attention." The three of them slipped away easily using the stealth that Yorie deemed so important.

Bakura cocked and eyebrow at her spiking his anger again right after he just figured out her little sic trick. Now he was thinking that just her actual personality that pissed him off he clutched his weapon tightly put his second one back hidden away again for the next time that it was needed. Through greeted teeth, "enough, you fake ill kill you," he charged at Yorie.

"**Fake," **she hissed at him as he jumped and aimed at her stomach. That did it that was the last word he would ever breathe if she had anything to say about it screw being ill prepared for and all out thieves war she just wanted him dead now. She sheathed her blades and jumped up over him putting her hands on his shoulders turning up to flip above him landing behind him to draw her weapons again. She slashed out at him as he turned. Cutting his side, she smirked seeing his blood made her ever so happy. From the shock of being cut by her he hesitated for a second and in that second she had kicked his blade from his hand. It flew across the room one of his men jumped out of the way with yelp the other one wasn't so lucky. Bakuras blade went through his chest. He gagged blood and puked up alittle as his body slumped against the wall dead. Bakura then gave her an interested look. Yorie scoffed at him and charged. But things had changed he ran at her with no weapon drawn. He dodged her blade by ducking and coming up between her blade and her chest where he quickly groped her left boob. Yories eyes opened in shook at him as he squeezed it.

"Hmm… so you really are a women then, huh." He said. Since her hands where full with her blades so she took the hilt of her right handed crescent blade and punched him in the face. He didn't fall or move his head was just turned by the force of her punch.

"PERVERT," she yelled. Yorie was about to say something else until…

"Thieves!," a new guard yelled. Damn they were out of time, but she already knew that Ahmose,Rahji and Valieh had escaped and with all the loot she smirked. This was your chance.

"looks like we'll have to finish this another time Kura Kura," she said and threw a smoke bomb having the whole room go up in a grey cloud. She grabbed the turban off his head just to spite him. Leaving Kafae behind just like the others did she escaped through the confusion. Once she was outside the tomb she called for her horse Mid-night with a high pitched whistle. A black stallion came running from the other side of the location. She jumped onto his back as he ran past her and they disappeared to into the desert.

Present

"Besides the fighting that was boring," Rina said.

"No way, did you see all the treasure they brought back," Dalila bounced up, " I bet he's just fuming at you Yorie. You guys seemed to be well matched." She smiled happily Yorie. She raised an eyebrow at Dalila as she bounced around that the thought of treasure. Dalila eyes sparkled at the thoughts of gold and jewels she was torn from her day dream when she heard muffled laughter from her friends. She snapped alook at Yorie and Rina. Yories eyes were full of humor and Rina just smirked and pointed at her own mouth. Dalila wiped her month finding that she had drooled. She blushed ," you guys like treasure too that's why we are thieves right."

"well…" Yorie begin, " that and we have a strong distaste for governmental authority that support greed and poverty," she finish.

"oh, please you make it sound like that you are a crusader of some type you just like to cause mischief and mayhem and love paying yourself to do it," Rina corrected her.

"Damn you found me out, sis," she laughed. She got up and picked up Bakuras turban. " I wonder how mad he is," she wondered. As she twirled the cloth in her hand the girls laughed.

"you just know how to naturally piss people off Krons," Rina said. " im sure he will remember you for long time."

"Good," Yorie smirked and tossed the turban in the trash. Then the sound of running footsteps were heard approaching the room.

"What the hell are you losers doing," Kiris voice whined.

"Move it women we have urgent news from Katos," Rahjis voice comes from the other side of the door.

"Katos …isn't that the village neighboring us," Rina spoke out thoughtfully.

"yeah,"Yorie answered just as thoughtful.

"foolish," he hesitated. "Bakura is looking for us." He shouted. The three girls in the room looked at eachother shocked. *WHAT* they thought in unison. Yorie and Rina shot towards the door as Rahji pushed past Kiri. His face had never looked so serious.

"We have to go to village," Yorie said seriously running to her get her shoes from beside her bed. She gets to the door and turns to the two girls. "Rina come on your coming with us. Dalila make sure these two, she points to Kiri and Halima, behave while im out."

"Boss, who else is coming with us," Rahji asked as tey walked quickly down the halls of their hideout. "Ahmose has to stay here to keep everyone restrained. I think just a small group would be fine….. no wait," she stopped. "im going to take the twins," she says.

"Are crazy they are nut jobs, Krons," Rahji says shocked.

"Exactly, they'll be perfect," she smiled wickedly.

*this women is crazy, im crazy, those twins are crazy,* screams Rahji in his head. He gulps out loud and looks weary at her.

She notices the looked shes received it many times before. "calm yourself Rahji, believe me when I tell that I know exactly what im doing," she walks past him at slower pace this time. "SHOU CHOU," she whales. Rahji hears a few crashes then the sound of running footsteps.

"BOSS," two boys with matching looks yell.

"Shou, Chou," she smiles happily at the boyz and pats their heads. "You ready to go play," she asks them.

Their eyes light up as they look at her. "we get to go play," they speck in unison.

She laughs at them she finds them adorable. "Of course, but only when boss gives you the signal, ok." Yorie says sweetly to them. "if we are a smaller group less chance they can follow us home without noticing," her comment directed at Rahji. Rahji nods. "Ok, lets go meet the so called King of Thieves." Yorie says as they walk towards the exit.

END CHAPTER TWO.

Ok people review please I would really like to know what you think please and thank you.

p.s. thank you seto-san for telling about the second person thing a wasn't thinking about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Ancient Times Chapter 3

Ok guys you know the drill by now right guys…

I DON'T OWN OR RENT YU-GI-OH

RATED M/T FOR VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE.

Start-

Yorie and her small group of seven again aprouched Katos villages. A small raggedy town that looked like it should be abandoned but was quite full of life. Yorie, Rina, Rahji two others and the twins were riding into town all on black horses. They all wore sandy brown cloaks that blended with the sands around them. With their hoods and face masks up they looked like they were living shadows their faces covered in darkness even though Ra was perched high in the sky. Mothers quickly pushed their children inside their homes and the men would stand defensively around in small numbers as if they stood a chance in case the group suddenly went rouge. One man came to stand infront of the group. It was an older man with a full beard of grey hairs and he glared fearlessly at them.

"KRONS," he yelled as they stopped their horses in the middle of the street infront of the man blocking their path. "You and your little friends better not mess my town up I've worked long and hard for this place if you in your madness get it destroyed ill haunt you through this world and next do you hear…. KRONS."

The young woman smirked under her mask. The others in her group look at her as if expecting her to do something to the old man. She only shook her head. "This man is not long for this world," she whispered to them." It brings me no benefit to send him to our god Osiris early." She nudges Mid-night onward and the others followed slowly. As she passes the old man. "Grandfather nothing will happen to this land."

"They are at the Tokan's ….Yorie," he replies back quietly to his granddaughter and she nods. Rina bows her head as she passes the older man Rahji gives him a murderous glance the twins giggle as they ride past him and lastly the two others just ignore him. Yorie arrives at the place where that arrogant bastard Bakura apparently waited for her. The door opened as they hopped off their horses. Yorie scanned over the man a determined that the man was indeed one of Bakuras he held out his hand as to take the horses reins Yorie and the others gives their horses a quick slap on the rear and they run off. The man just smirks, mostly because the Chou had to jump onto Shou's shoulders inorder to reach the horse that they rode in on. He walks backwords and opens the door for her.

"My lady," he says mockingly.

She raises an eyebrow at him," so shivery isn't dead, it just turned into something that looks like road kill I see," she said walking past him her arms crossed infront of her chest. The mans head snapped up scoffing at her as he let go of the door to swing into her face but it slammed back to wall when Rahjis hand flew past the man face catching the door. "Now that's a real gentleman," she says turning to show the man her profile. "count yourself lucky that he didn't use your face to catch that door, skunk." She saw the man psychically shiver as she glared at him.

"You actually came, just as he said that you would," came Bakuras voice from behind her she swung around to come face to face with the man. She was shocked but hid it from her face as quickly as it came. He leaned forward, "Surprised to see meb panya," he whispered the smell of whiskey on his breathe.

She literally grabbed his face with her hand and she pushed him backwards. "if you're trying to pick me up by whispering sweet nothings to me you might want to try it not being drunk." She says.

He snorts "Who would want you panya," he turns his head glaring at her from the side. He shifts his body so that he stands up straighter. "I have a problem…" he starts.

Now it was her turn to snort at him. "Why would I help you ESPECIALLY after the other night," she says.

He turns his face her way with a smug smirk on his face she frowned under her mask. "Pride," he simple states.

"Pride," she raises an eyebrow at him.

"Yes… we cant leave our little encounter as just a draw he starts to walk back towards her and she stiffens.

She eyes him ." if you wished to be sent to your grave by me all you had to do was ask, you want to continue our little dance then."

He smirks widened," you know as well as I do either one of us dying now would be an utter waste," he starts to circle around her.

"Since when did that matter to you," she asks. He stops behind her and reaches his hand up to grasp the back of her hood. From the corner of his eye he sees her group start to get into their battle stances.

"If I meant to harm you I wouldn't be talking to you I would just slaughtered your village and raided your camp." His hand clamping down on her hood so when she snapped around to look at him her hood came down and he was jerked forward to where they were staring into each other's eyes. He released her and reached for her silver hair. " Your not the only one with resources panya," he pauses," this hair," he says as he grabbed a lock a twisted it in his fingers. "I have heard of those with this hair color."

She takes her hair from his hand," what would someone like you know about it."

Bakuras smirks putting his hands on his hips," I would think that you would prefer to talk about that in private considering your circumstances." He was now grinning.

"Shou, Chou," she said softly as she pulled her hood back twins grinned wildly Shou jumps onto Chous shoulders now and he sits there on his brothers shoulders. Bakura smirked as if say 'what are they going to do about it' but he stayed silent for only a moment.

"Fine, putting our differences aside for one moment I would to discus something important in private with you," he said his face very serious and Yorie looked at him curiously. "Please I have more important things to do then chase after another thief my dear, even though you are a pain in the ass, I remind you, you still have your skills and I cant deny you that."

"No me," she says sarcastically, "What could a little panya like me DO for YOU oh mighty thief king," she says giving a exaggerated bow. The men around her snickered as she mocked him. Bakura gave a sharp look around the room silencing the noise but some men still grinned at the two with humor in their eyes. He then returns his gaze to Yorie a smirk was plastered on her face.

He clenched his fist tightly, "watch it wench," he spits.

She glares at him, " listen kura," she purrs and he glares at her now crossing his arms over his chest. "you've wasted your time I have intention of helping you in anyway you should already be aware of that."

He now smirks "I figured as much," he says, " but I think that you will find this next part interesting," he snaps his fingers. The next thing Yorie sees is her greenhorn walking up out of the crowd.

*wow he actually lived.*she thought she only glanced at him for a second then turning her attention back to the thief king. "is he suppose to scare me?"

His smirks turns into an evil grin, "How do you think that I got here, my dear," he starts to walk towards her. She stiffens at his approach. "he was ever so eager to help me after you just abandon him," he paused to see if she would react she did not and he smile shrinks alittle. He starts to circle her again like when they first meet. "He brought me this far you don't think that he cant find your main camp." Yorie's snort interrupts him. He stands behind her, "what's so funny, panya."

She turns her body to face him again and lets down her hood letting her ponytail fall out from under the cloak. "Bakura these circles are boring me, if you didn't come here to fight which is hard enough to believe tell me know or I shall be going."

"Running away panya,"

"Hardly jackass, I just have better things to do then talk to you"

"Moving your base wont help, ill never stop pursuing you now you know that"

"sounds more like a personal problem if you ask me," she mumbles, " and I you should know by now im not scared of you come and get me you perverted bastard."

"oh, you're feisty and im not perverted, you're a cross dresser you lead me on I had a right to be shocked."

"You still want to kill me,"

"it will all depend on your answer," he smirks at her and now she crosses her arms as he puts his on his hips. Yorie tilts her head thoughtfully, she could just try and leave but he probably wouldn't let her go silently and she didn't want to cause trouble for her grandfather he was old and fatigued from having a tough life. But going to a room alone with Bakura was not high on her list of things to do … then there was the greenhorn she didn't show it but she was furious with him if she ever got ahold of him he would wish he was dead. If there was one thing her grandfather had taught her growing up it was loyalty to ones comrades. In the end in her slight fear for what they would do to her grandfather then inturn what he would do her if he lived or died got to her.

"fine , but I want to set some conditions before we start, and I know that you're _soo_ keen on keeping your word."

"I swear my little panya, I will consider these conditions."

"there will be no compromise," she glares harder at him and he just looks amused at her. "You will hand over my greenhorn we have…. Missed him so," she shouts him a look which makes him shrink alittle. when he tries to back away Bakura signals two of his men to hold him in place.

"No problem he's quite useless anything else," he says.

"of course," she scoffs, " you will not presue us after we leave or harm anyone in this town as we are quite close to the royal city I have struck a deal with these people for their protection you and I both know that the royal family isn't nearly as kind as they claim to be…" she trails off as her and Bakuras faces grow darker.

"Fine," he says quitly, " let us speck then," he walks past her and opens a door to the back room. Yorie slowly follows him and gives him a glare as she walks through the door. She had already instructed her team on how to act before they had arrived. Rahji was already walking over to Kafae as Bakura closed the door.

He slammed the door behind him," Damn it women you take too much time talking we should have been done by now."

"My, you're in quite a hurry," she says.

"Don't even bullshit with me bitch, how the hell are you still alive you should have died," he yells.

"I thought you wanted to talk about one of your amazing plans not reminisce old friend." She says lazily as she sits at the table then leaning back in the seat propping her feet on the table.

"You just get a trill out of spiting me don't you," he stomps over and pushing his face in hers.

"Keep getting that close and I going to think that you want to kiss me again you lying cheat." She says darkly. He growls at her. "Now what do you want to ask me you lowly piece of shit." He raises his fist at her shakingly but drops it down to his side and looks away from her angrily. "if you're not going to say anything then you've wasted both of our times." She drops her feet to the floor and pulls down her mask. "Its been almost five years kura kura," she says. " you really think that I would die so easily my clans blood is stronger that." She sneers at him. He takes a seat across the table from her rubbing his temples. "So what do you want."

"Well at least I know why you where hard to find now, your nickname changed KRONS," he said.

"by the way you acted you obviously didn't want your men to know that we have history, " she said. "I can respect that what makes you think that ill do anything for you right now."

"and it begins, you always carrier a fucking grudge cant you just let it go," he said.

" you almost got me fucking killed you asshole, how the fucking hell am I supposed to fucking act," Yorie yells standing up slamming her hands down on the table. "You're a fucking liar and a cheat I thought that you had more honor and pride then that who the fuck do you think you are really."

"I am a millennium holder," he said dryly.

"what," her eyes widen in shock. "You fool I told you that those items will only curse you," she says.

"Your vision was wrong, it gave powers, I could control the shadows I did not lose to them and my soul was not absorbed into the item," he said.

"No, you're a complete and total idiot, do have any idea what you've gotten yourself into thief king," she says walking around the table.

"Of course I do I will avenge my village, with one of the very things that caused their demise," he says.

"Avenge," she snorts, "what a pointless reason no matter what you do nothing you do can bring any of them back," she says quietly.

"You will help me retrieve the millennium ring, it is my right to have it and you know it," he says.

"You don't know a damn thing that I know," she hisses and turns away from him.

"Your family is the soul reason that the royal family even came into knowledge about the shadow realm the power that posses." She scoffs again.

"My family kept it sealed that was our job, our duty, to make sure that it was never to be opened again but that fool had to tell the old pharaoh how to open it… to control it with those items." Yorie was furious remembering her family heritage and the part that they played.

"Which is why you should help me-" he was cut off.

"Don't give me any of that damned redemption shit thief it wont work like it did last time. I am not so foolish to fall for the same trick twice you of all people should know that."

"I did not trick you," he simply stats.

Yorie smirks wickedly ", is that why you slept with that baby-pharaohs sister,"

Bakura slams his fist down and jumps up to grab her but Yorie gracefully fiips away from him. She takes out one of her hidden daggers and points at him. "How dare you bring that up," he steams.

" You did it of your own free will," she says, "there was nothing about avenging your village going through your head as you were staring at the back of her head."

"this conversation isn't about this Yorie," he says.

"Oh, no panya this time," she says ," you forget kura my abilities that the shadow realm unlocked I can see glimpse of the past, present and future."

"Fuck this shit. You are not worth all this trouble bitch," he pulls out his own dagger ," ill kidnap that fucking priestess and force her to tell me." He throws the dagger at her and she dodges.

"Please she dose not have my clans blood in her nor was she given a blessing by us to use the item, she cannot control the millennium necklace her visions are a child's imitation of mine and you know it." She says lunging at him. "you have some damn nerve asshole you knew who I was yet you came anyway. And you still came with your lost ambition of revenge, you think that you are so rightchous to avenge anyone with as much blood as you've spilled." As she is yelling at him melt is clashing against melt as Bakura had pulled his sword to defend himself. She spins and he defends against her blade again but her foot connects with his ribs and crack is heard.

"Blood, " he says pushing her back so that her back hits the opposite wall and it knocks the wind out of her. He rubs his side,"yes I have spill blood the blood of that damn pharaohs people and I will continue to spill it until his head is mine." He walks over to her as she gets on her hands and knees to lift herself up.

"Once you've killed him what will you kura, will use the very items that caused your entire villages death," she asks him sincerely looking in his eyes. He freezes above her ," what will you do,"

A long silence follows and Bakura drops his arm down and trough's his sword at the wall before he sits down his head in his hands. "Damn you," he says, " what do know tell me."

"I can't and you know that the pact that my family made with the great god Osiris… his underworld…. the land of shadows," she says quietly. " I will not help you thief king."

"I will be going to Thebes after I have finished preparing my men in three full passing's of the moon." He says quietly. "I will be waiting for you to join me."

"I will not be there," she says stands up and walks towards the door.

"This is not how I expected this meeting to go Yorie," he says seriously.

"Getting serious now huh," she says ," maybe you should have been serious back then and we never would be like this." She opens the doors to see group sitting at table chatting happily with a terrified Kafae hog tided under the table. Yorie looks around to see all of Bakuras men knocked out and the bartender was just cleaning a glass like nothing had ever happened.

Bakura walks up behind her. "What the fuck," he says. "What the fucking hell happened. With that Rahji raised and meek hand up to Yorie who a had a really really pissed look on her face. Shou and Chou then turned around happily.

"KRONS," they yelled in unison but the second that they laid eyes on her face they started shaking in their boots. They both took a big gulp as she slowly walked towards them. She stopped right infront of the boys looking down on them with a stern look.

"what the fuck happened," she says taking to control the anger in her voice.

CHAPTER END

Sorry it took so long to get this out I worked 15 hours at my job Saturday then 8 hours on Sunday then I burned my hand with fryer grease so my typing is alittle slow right now but hope you guys enjoyed the chapter please let know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ancient Times Chapter four:**

_A/N: Heys guys sorry for the long wait on this chapter… I've got no excuse for the wait I was reading other fanfictions, and writing on my Yaoi story… Yes I write homo and heterosexual stories. _

CHAPTER START:

Thebes- Pharaoh's throne room.

"This is unacceptable I want him found and I want him found now!" the pharaohs voice boomed throughout the castle. "Sekhemib, find me Sekhemib now!" He now ordered. High priest Seth motioned for the guards to find the said woman.

"My Pharaoh, please forgive the intrusion but what can a sickly keeper do for you?," Seth asks his Pharaoh. Atemu is perched on his throne a permanent scowl across his face.

"Don't spite me anymore then I already am cousin," Atemu starts. There is silence until Atemu slams his fist on the side of his throne. "You and I both know that the clan of Shadow Keepers can do… things. Things that the items can do…" he holds up his puzzle, " only more powerful, our fathers foolishly killed most of the clan but a few survived…" he looks over to the doors as they open to reveal two guards pulling in a middle age woman with silver hair and silver eyes. Her face looked that of a woman that was beyond her years. The woman bowed to the pharaoh. "Rise," he said. The woman stood up but kept her eyes to the ground.

"Yes, pharaoh," she spoke with a slight bitterness.

"You have helped me retrieve the other items with your shadow ability now I ask you to find me a certain person," Atemu started. "Where is the Thief King Akefie?" The woman remains silent. "Speak woman."

"The person for whom you seek I cannot reveal, pharaoh," she spoke quietly.

"Insolence!" he yells. "You dare deny me?"

"Of course not pharaoh," she says bowing again. "It is by the will of Osiris my god that you not know of this mans whereabouts," she explains.

"Osiris…" he says quietly. "I am the son of our mighty sun god Ra, why can you not tell a child of your god his plans."

"I follow Osiris and Set not Ra," the woman yells the priests and guards look at the woman astonished that she dare raise her voice to the Pharaoh. "If you truly wish to be the savior of this land you will respect all the gods and their cults. Trust in their divine eyes and accept their will."

"Fool, I am already the savior of my people I am their King, a son of Ra," he stands from his throne infuriated.

"Your family is what brought the darkness upon this land and your souls well be the ones that reprimand your fathers mistakes," says Sekhemib no longer bowing. Atemu stomps down the stairs of his throne and across the room to get face to face with the woman.

"What do you know of our fathers deeds," he says dangerously low voice.

"I know of what you did in our sister village of Kul Elna," she says lowly. Atemu eyes widen in shock. " It is true that you found us out by betrayal of one of our own. But if it is Osiris's will along with Set, Khons, and Keket then we shall accept it. We guarded the world from the knowledge of the shadow realm and all the horrific power that it possessed. Through your fathers ignorance and greed they slatered my clan of shadow dwellers under false pretenses. Then kill 99 innocent souls inorder to create the millennium items to control the shadows and use their powers for your own self-preservation." Atemu slaps her across the face and she falls to the floor. He grabs one of the guards swords and points it to Sekhemib's throat once she sits up. He pauses before he slits her throat.

"How dare you spout such lies," he hisses. Seth merely looks at his fathers grim expression.

"Pharaoh-," Seth starts.

"SILENCE," Atemu yells from the other side of the room. "Are you prepared to face death woman?"

"There are far more worse things than death, my pharaoh," she says placing her hand gently on the blade. She looks straight into his eyes. "For I know that I speak the truth when say that you shall bare this burden for millenniums to come, along with that man." She grips onto the sword. "You will repent for your families sins and be feed to the shadows Atemu." At her last words she shoved the sword into her own chest and fell to the floor dead. Leaving the young Pharaoh speechless.

"Clean it up," he chokes out as he walks away from the corpus. He had never seen someone take their own life right infront of him. I mean right infront of him! He saw some blood on his hand and franticly tried to wipe it off on his kilt. His cousin Seth grabbed his hand and Atemu looked at him with a child-like fear in his eyes. Seth had never seen him that way.

"You should change cloths, my Pharaoh," he says and Atemu nods at this.

"Find Aswad and bring him to me, we need another clan member…" he paused. " Tell him that Sekhemib is dead." Atemu then retires to his chambers. Seth nods and sends out his Pharaohs orders.

_Scenechange:_

"NOOOO," Yorie shoots up in bed reaching for someone who isn't there. Tears falling down her face from her eyes. "Non," (_no)_ she says weakly putting her face in her hands to sob quietly. "Mea matris dilectae," _(My beloved mother)_ she sobs. She looks over to the middle of her room where the moons light shown through her window. She then followed the light with her eyes to look out at the moon. She gets up of her bed and walks to the window. "Khons," she whispers to the moon god. The Egyptian night answers her with a calm breeze. "Est ista realiter recessit?"(_Is she really gone?)_ she asks him. The breeze carries a voice to her. _'sic' (yes) _was her answer. She felt tears well up again in her eyes and she fell to her knees trying to choke back the lump in her throat. "Mater," (_mother)_ she says softly. She sobs herself back to sleep at the window seal that night , a restless sleep.

_Dream:_

_A/N: () translation I couldn't find ancient Egyptian, and I was going to use Arabic but…yeah I can atleast read latin I can't read Arabic so I'm using latin_

"_Mater mea, mater mea," (my mother, my mother) a young girl yelled as she ran through their little mud hut. "MATER MEA," she now yelled in worry._

"_Quid est__filius meus__,"(what is it my child) says the older woman. She looks at her daughters tear stained eyes and her face changes to one of worry. "__Quid est__iniuriam?__"(what is wrong) she asks and starts to rub soothing circles on the childs back. The girl hiccupped a few times then looked at her mother._

"_I-i-insomnium," (bad dream) she mumbled. _

"_Ah, __Et mea__infantem__habere malam__in__somnium__? __Quid fuit__circumducentibus eam__dicere__matrem."__ (Did my baby have a bad dream? What was it about tell mother.) She says now patting the silver hair childs head. _

_(ok so this conversation is in latin I just want you guys to remember that but I'm going to write it normal from now on ok __ ) _

"_The shadows they escaped," she speaks softly, Her mothers face turns very serious. "Keket-" she began but her mother silenced her. She picked up her daughter and put her hood on and they left the small house. You would think you would see Ra hanging high in the sky by now but they lived underground hidden away from the sun. They lived within a clan of shadow dwellers who serve the darkness and our the guardian's of the barrior between the worlds of darkness and light. They walked down the tunnel in silence until her mother turned into a doorway and sat her down in the room. The child looked around noticing that there were other people in the room. _

"_She had another vision," her mother spoke to an older man. He nodded and Sekhemib went back to her daughter. "Tell everyone what you saw baby." She looked around the room alittle scared. "Layla…" her mother spoke in a comforting tone. "Go on," she finished. _

"_keket spoke, she… she said that the darkness will escape into the mortal world ushered by the hands of Ra's mortal sons," she started. She looked to the old men who just looked at eachother. "I saw a boy at first, he was crying at the loss of 99 souls." She began to tear she was only about eight or so back then she was still sensitive to her visions. "He was so sad…" she began to cry but stopped and shivered. " But then I felt a great evil being born I saw it take the boys hand and darkness filled his heart. The 99 souls became covered in gold and…and," she child began to sweat. "seven items well be created." The girl stopped and the mother looked to the men. Asking them if it was enough for them. Being a child back then she did't understand her mothers actions. _

"_That is enough for now, her powers are strong but not fully developed yet," the one in the middle stated. "Thank you Sekhemib, we have much to discuss," he said then dismissed her. She bowed and picked up her daughter and left. As they walked home Layla's silver eyes looked towards her mother. She was so young and beautiful….. she didn't not know that her dreams where visions and that they would become true all to soon for the little one. _

_Exit Dream:_

"Mater…" Yorie sighed in her sleep. That memory… she hadn't thought about her first vision in long time. The one that changed everything in her life she was so small and navie to the world above earthen sky. Darkness was comforting to her she was always taught that it would protect and guide her. But since _'he' _was created she feared her dark powers. An being in close contact with one of _'his'_ servants again wasn't comforting at all. She slept until Ra started to peek over the horizon. She didn't hear the knock on her door ,so Yorie didn't move she continued to sleep. The door opened and green eyes locked onto her back and a smirk crossed the young girls face. She was going to scare her friend alittle but when she got closer she saw that she had been crying she decided against it. So instead she put her hand on her shoulder and gently shook her awake. When opening her eyes Ra immediately hit them and she hissed. She turned her body around to put her back against the wall under her window. She rubbed her eyes and then looked up at Rina. Who gave her a weak smile. Yorie gave her weak smile back.

"Wanna talk about it," she says sitting next to her friend. Yorie looked heart broken.

"My mother…" she started. "she has pasted…" Rina looked at her shocked, she was going to say something but was cut off. "Khrons spoke to me last night after Keket sent me a vision of her…" Yorie's voice trailed off and her expression only seemed more pained after saying it out loud. ",Mater mea mortua est." _(my mother is dead) _she choked. Rina hugged her.

"it's ok Yorie…" she tried to find the words to say. What could you say. "Your… mother she was sick wasn't she?" she paused looking for a response but didn't get one. She sighed, "… atleast she is no longer in pain."

"It was suicide," Yorie gripped her shoulders as she hugged herself more. "But he would have killed her if she hadn't," she said that part bitterly. Rina's eyes widened she could see Yorie's eyes flare with anger but would clam back down with saddness. Yorie laughed painfully. "I know what I have to do Rina…" she looked at her friend. "It hurts…I don't want to do this, but if I don't then someone else will be stuck with the burden." Rina nodded her head. After a few moments Yorie sighed. "Give me a few minutes." She goes to her bed and raps her blanket around her. "I refuse to let him see me like this," she says. Rina nods and stands up then walks to the door.

"You might want to hurry if you want any food those men of his can eat a lot," she says. "Oh… and if anyone should have to suffer anymore in your family Yorie it should that traitor you told me about. You know… the one that told the priests about the shadow realm in the first place."

"Live doesn't work that way little sister," Yorie says and gives her a small smile still filled with pain. "Also tell them that they'll have to answer to me if there is nothing left," Yorie says walking towards her washroom. Rina laughs and leaves the room. Yorie looks at Ra starting to raise. "Layla…" she whispers. "No one calls me that anymore mother." She goes to her washroom to prepare for a day with the Thief King in her hideout.

CHAPTER END:

_Rose: ok review Khons is the god of the moon and Keket is the goddess of darkness. And I think I translated all the Latin in the story. This chapter was actually alittle short for me but I felt that this is a good stopping point. Ok please review and I'll try to keep up with this story more. Thanks guys. _


	5. Chapter 5

Ancient Times ch. 5

Rose: Hello… how are you guys, I know it's been awhile but thinking about six different stories at the same time is hard..

Bakura: it's your own damn fault

Rose: Who invited you?

Bakura: This story is about me!

Rose: Doesn't give you the right to be an ass!

Bakura: You picked the wrong toon if you didn't want a rebuttle. Stick with Yugi and Yami

Rose: Yami pisses me off. Well Atemu does…

Bakura: At least we have something in common.

Rose: Just do the disclaimer that's what you're here for, not to get me in trouble.

Bakura: I can manage both, **Rose doesn't own yu-gi-oh or the toons just this plot.**

* * *

CHAPTER START:

"_You may defeat me, but that you shall never pass to the afterlife," says a man in a priests attire, he had long black hair and kind but piercing eyes. Around his neck was the millennium ring. _

"_Ha foolish priest, you know what he has done but still stand by him," her sight turns to see Bakura blade in hand. Judging from the blood on him and the blade both of his skills and the blades point had been used quite alot. _

'_You do not understand…' her voice echoes in her mind. She turns to view the priest again. He was badly injured and quickly losing a lot of blood. 'Loyalty…' is what this man stood for. Could Bakura not see that? _

"_You are the one who is foolish," he spat back. "My death shale not be in vain." He began to chant but the words where drowned out by Bakura wild laughter. The priest took a step back and triggered a trap._

_They were in a tomb!_

_She had not noticed, It was a Pharaohs tomb. Had the young Pharaoh died!  
_

"_I'm sorry," she heard the male priest whispered and a womans face flashed in her sight. Who was this woman? At this the pendulums can swinging from the walls. What the thief failed to see Yorie saw all too clearly. The priest physically bounded with his own ka making him disappear into ka realm. Bakura only saw the ring on the floor._

_She watched Bakura walk over and pick up the item._

* * *

_-_Reality-

She was pulled out of her lucid vision and let out the breathe that she didn't know that she had been holding. She stared at the wall infront her and shivered when her senses finally returned to her. She was cold standing in the water.

"Why must I always have a vision at the most inconvent of times," she grumbles to herself as she grabs the cloth to dry herself. She lets out a sad sigh. "Two visions in one day," she thinks. "Why is it always death?" she asks out loud as she gets out of the water to dress.

* * *

-scenechange- Thebes

"My Pharaoh, I'm afraid that it will be quite difficult to bring you another seer," Aswad bowed to the Pharaoh. Atemu was already annoyed, they were not in the throne room merely his office.

"How long will it take you to find one?" he asks picking up a piece of paper. The man bowing infront of the Pharaoh was wearing dark robes a mask covered the lower half of his face his white hair was long flowing freely down his back, his light blue eyes sharp.

"I cannot say Pharaoh, I will have to get in touch with my nephew he was keeping an eye on one for us just incase Sekhemib expired before her use," he says looking the young Pharaoh over. His eyes honed in on the puzzle around his neck. As Atemu looked up from his paperwork Aswad quickly bowed his head back down.

"See that you do, from what Isis has been able to tell us if we don't stop Akefie soon…," Atemu's voice fell off.

"Yes… my Pharaoh," Aswad edges him on.

"A shadow duel that will determine the fate of the world well ensue," Atemu finished placing the paper down.

"A shadow duel!" he puts some worry into his voice. Atemu lets out a weary sigh showing how tired he truly was.

"Leave me and fulfill your duties," Atemu ends their conversation pointing to the door. Aswad obeys Atemu and leaves. As the door closes behind him Aswad puts a hand on his forehead and breathes in for a moment. He finally lets out a scoff and turns to walk down the hallway.

After walking through the dark corridors of the palace avoiding all the usual servants he came to the priest wing. The chanting of spells and crackling of magic could be heard all throughout this wing of the palace. He walked past an open door.

"Pay attention," a man hissed and a thwack was heard.

"Owww," a girls voice whined. "But master Mahad this is soooo boring." Aswad looked into the room. To see one of the millennium holders, the holder of the millennium ring to be more precise. Priest Mahad was leaned over a desk were a small girl sat. Her shoulder length brown hair matched her tanned skin, her green eyes watered with crocodile tears. Mahad pulled away from the girl rubbing his temples.

"Mana, you must take these lessons seriously," he says to her.

"But I do!" she protests.

"Then why are you unable to perform such a simple spell, you have been neglecting your studies," he drops his hands from his temples to place them on his hips. She tries to coax him with more tears and his look only hardens. Mahad starts to say something but notices his ring glowing and one of the points were pointing to the door. Aswad growls and moves from the doorway before Mahad spots him.

Sometimes those items were so damn annoying. They saw him as a treat so he had to tread carefully around those damn things. If he had known they were going to make things more difficult for him, he never would have told that damn priest how to make them. He smirked under his mask. "Either way these priests shall serve their purpose for me," he thinks cruelly. Yes it had been him, who betrayed his own tribe by telling the Pharaoh's brother .Akhenaden, about them.

"Why are you hear Aswad," Akhenaden's voice came from the shadows.

"Priest Akhenaden," he bows respectfully. "The little Pharaoh has asked me to find another seer from my clan." He informs his associate. Akhenadan silence did nothing for the man. "Are you fine with this decision," he asks with a slightly exasperation.

"As long as our plan is not compromised I could care less who that little brat wants around," Akhenaden sneers.

"As you wish," Aswad stands to leave.

"How much longer," Akhenaden asks. Aswad turns to him. "How much longer do I have to wait till that little brat kills over like my brother?"

"It should be soon high priest," Aswad answers turning back around. "You all will be dead soon," he finishes thinking in his head. Once he leaves the priests wing he retreats to his own chambers. The room is dark and cold.

"How much longer," a low voice breaks the silence.

"It all depends on if you still have control of that rouge finder, what was his name Akefie?" Aswad answers the voice.

"He goes by a new name now," the voice breathes.

"Dose it matter," he snaps and walks over to the bookshelf. "I need to get my hands on another seer," he states opening a book and then throws it to the side, it not being any use to him. "Dose your little finder still have that girl with him?"

"I have not made my presence known for quite sometime he has not had any importance," the voice states.

"No importance!" Aswad yells. "He keeps that brat of a Pharaoh off my ass!" Aswad yells to the nothingness in his room. "I need him to keep that little brat distracted while I look for what we need," he pauses waiting to see if the voice would speck and it doesn't. "You still do not have your own body," he starts again. "Until we figure out how give you an earthly body your full power will forever elude you."

"How annoying," it states.

"Agreed," he stops throwing books and turns towards his bed like someone was sitting on it. "Now if you will go see if my nephew has found something useful we will be that much closer to our answers."

"Something was missing in the ritual," is says.

"I KNOW THAT!" he yells frustrated. It was absolutely frustrating that his ancestors left out something of the ancient scrolls, something so important. He was suppose to make a new god, a more powerful one than Ra himself. But they left something out, he growled and pushed the rest of the books on the shelf to the floor. They made him look like a fool! To top it off they were all probably having a good laugh in the afterlife right now too! It made his blood boil.

"Anger does not suit you Kurieita*," the voice calmly states.

"Good now go find out if that woman is still with that thief of a nephew. You didn't kill her back then so they've had to have met again by now," Aswad ordered away the voice. He feels the dark presences leave his room. This was bad if he didn't ground this entity soon or it would lose its hold on reality.

* * *

-scenechange- Katos Hideout

"Well… this is," Rina stops to find the right words. "Interesting/Stupid?." she finishes as someone else cuts in on her words. She looks to her right at Yorie.

Yorie's eyebrow twitches. The scene should have amusing but it wasn't. The mess hall was, well, a mess. Food was everywhere, tables turned, weapons were sticking out of the wall, and there was a chair in ceiling! How the fuck did they do that!

"What happened?" Yorie asked darkly to some men that were still wrestling on the floor infront of her. The men at first pay her no mind, they were obviously Bakura's men. She hissed and punched one the head while kicking another into the nearest wall. Both feel unconscious, then she turned to the third. He paled as she approached him. She yanked him up by the collar. "Now," she starts slowly and darkly. "I'm going to ask again," she takes one hand from his neck to draw out a dagger. She points it at him as she continues, "what happened?"

The man moves his mouth to speak but no words come out. Yorie looks at him annoyed her anger showing in her eyes. He starts to shake as he voice continues to fall him. Yorie was about to slit his throat when a hand appears on her shoulder. She looks to her right to see Rina.

"We really need to work on your people skills," she says with a smile. Yorie glares at her but drops the man. He lets out a 'eep' and crawls away.

"My people skills are just fine," Yorie says sheathing her dagger. "Now," she says as she scans the destroy room. "Where is that little bastard?"

"Who are you talking about," Rina asks. Yorie just crosses her arms putting all her weight on her back foot while raising one eyebrow. Rina notices the look and thinks, "Oh right, that Bakura guy he was here," she says looking around.

"Well obviously not anymore," Yorie looks around and sees two men poking their heads out from behind a turned table. She stomps over to them. "Where is he?" she asks leaning over them. Both men just pointed to their left. Yorie stood straight up and walked out the door Rina hot on her hills.

She wondered the halls for abit till she heard the twins giggles and muffled cursing. She smirked at first but as she honed in on the destination her smirk turned into a wild grin once she opened the door that lead to a training room.

"Yay," one twin said.

"Weeee," said the other.

"Ra damnit, let go you little demons," Bakura hisses. The twins were both latched onto his left arm. He was waving his arm around in circular motion and Shou and Chou were just loving it. "Let go," he yells at them and they just smile at him. Yorie just leans against the door frame while she takes in the scene. Bakura was an ass but he always seemed to have a soft spot for kids. She understood why though, he lived a hard life, even harder than hers since had literally no one left. Wait…shit. She smacked herself for even starting to think that way about him.

When he tried to ram them into the ground the boys swung around his arm and attached themselves to his back. When Bakura's hand meet the stone floor his face was priceless.

"Shit," he hissed holding his now aching hand. The boys laughed while jumping up and down on his back. After a few more minutes Yorie decided to show him alittle mercy.

"Oh Shou, Chou," she called sweetly.

"BOSS," they yelled in unison. Jumping off Bakura's back, which made him do face plant into the dirt, they ran full speed at Yorie. While laughing at Bakura's position she braced herself for the twins. She caught one in each arm and hoisted them onto shoulders. They kicked their legs and put soft punches into her back. "NO FAIR," they yelled.

"Let's us go," Shou continued.

"Cheater, cheater," Chou whined.

"As wonderful as you two boys are you shouldn't torment people bigger then you," Yorie said laughing at how cute they were. The boys stopped beating on her back. Shou lifted up her hair so he could see his brother.

"We're not in trouble," Shou asks Chou.

"I think not brother," Chou answered.

"Chou is right Shou you are not in trouble," she says. "But he might think otherwise," she says and turns around so they could see Bakura standing up wiping the dirt off his face. He glared at the two boys.

"S-s-scary," they said together.

"Don't hurt us old man," Shou says.

"Yeah don't hurt us old man, we're good boys," Chou echoes.

Bakura's face visibly reddens. "Who the hell are you little assholes calling old," he yelled at them. Once Yorie heard Bakura's stomping footsteps she let lose her grip on the boys. She smirked when she felt them look at eachother before jumping off her back. "Gah," was the only thing that Bakura could get out of his mouth as the two tackled him. Yorie turned around to see Bakura flat on his back with two boys sitting on his chest. They gave Yorie two cheesy grins and ran out of the room. She turned to watch the boys run out, then turned back around once Bakura let out a groan.

"Well it's nice to see that your abilities in dealing with children haven't changed much," she mocks him as he stands up.

"Fuck you," he says rubbing his cheek. When his hand is removed she can see the little footprint on his cheek. She had to put a hand over her mouth to contain the laughs. He growled at her, "Shut up," he rubbed his cheek one more time. "It's probably your fault their little monsters anyway," he accuses.

"Ha," she laughs. "As if," she pauses, "but to your first statement I'd rather do the Pharaoh before ever bedding with you again."

"No that's just wrong and inconceivable," he says staring at her.

"Oh really," was all she said as they started a staring contested. Rina stayed outside of the room she didn't want to be caught in the crossfire should anything happen. The only thought that floated threw theirs minds was…

What do we do now?

Kurieita*= creator

END CHAPTER:

* * *

**Rose: Well… I believe I've broken the tension between Yorie and Bakura now, which is why I put the twins in here, plus I think twins are so cool!**

**Bakura: Foucs!**

**Rose: Yes mother. –Bakura glares at her- Anyway I think I've put more depth into this story now with this chapter. I feel like I've been alittle confusing as of late, which is what I wanted, but I couldn't keep confusing you guys and keep leaving you in the dark forever cause then you'd just get mad at me.**

**Bakura: You're rambling again…**

**Rose: Ok, ok, ok, anyway next chapter should come out sooner this time. I'm trying to update two stories at a time. This one has fallen into step with my The Sun and The Moon story which is blindshipping. Cursed and Trapped are going to be together in updates hopefully. So I'm trying to get organized. Firey Roses and Kiss me Princess II will always be spontaneous but I'm shooting for once a month with those. But with the way that my brain works-**

**Bakura: Yes it's an odd little brain of yours now can you finish this up I have a Pharaoh to torment.**

**Rose: I thought that was Marik's job?**

**Bakura: It was my job first and you're fucking insane if you think that I'm going to let the psycho upstage me!**

**Rose: I love working with you!**

**Bakura: Yeah, yeah, yeah….**

**Ryou: Please Review we could really use your support. **

**Rose: Ryou! –hugs-**


End file.
